My Heart Beats Only For You
by SeiyuriOoORyunn
Summary: Ja'far is torn between his desires of freedom and pledge to the Dark Organisation - Al Thamen. He ventures through his last year of high school and crosses a path of new faces, war, and apparently a troublesome violet-haired man who claims to be the principal. Ratings may change later.


**Summary: **Ja'far is torn between his desires of freedom and pledge to the Dark Organisation - Al Thamen. He ventures through his last year of high school and crosses a path of new faces, war, and apparently a troublesome violet-haired man who claims to be the principal.

* * *

In a world of good and bad, humans were born on equal terms, regardless of race, sex and history. People were blessed with love and happiness to live to their fullest desires until their very end… But, the virtue of those things existed completely out of this world for the young boy, Ja'far. An adolescence of his period who knew _nothing_ about anything normal. He never shared any of his feelings or thoughts with friends nor family - because none of those people existed in his life in the first place. His sullied soul tainted with red and desolation, blackness and death. The world was a mountain on his back, sapping away his emotions, morphing him into a beast.

The fingers of the silver boy clutched tightly around the daggers that snaked around his arms. He felts its coolness beneath his flesh and the sharpness of its edge that scraped across his bare skin. A disturbance in the silent night snapped him back into reality when he was reminded of his mission. Then his eyes flashed down at the victim cowering in the corner of the alleyway. The man's breath was sharp and ragged.

He listened intently to the quickened beat of his prey's heart.

…_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

His target trembled with horror as the silver boy loomed over him. The assassin promptly raised the blade into the air, then lodged it between the nape of the neck, skilfully severing the nerves and veins. Fierce gushes of crimson then spurted out from the opening and splattered all over the boy's body. He did not mind himself being soiled with red. He was already used to seeing this repetitive scene. Flashes of red and colours of black and white.

After a passing moment, the man shook into a seizure and then collapsed hard onto the ground. The boy gazed impassively at the corpse, his silver hair now coloured red, dripped openly with the evidence of his crime. The adolescent bent down to check the pulse of the victim, then turned at his heels nonchalantly when the man was positively confirmed dead. His mission now completed, he rendered his mind elsewhere in the hopes for a few days of peace - at least for now.

For the remainder of the night, he remembered little of himself returning to his apartment, and himself cursing inaudibly at the last words of his prey.

_You murderer._

* * *

Ja'far splashed away at his sleepiness with cold running water. His head throbbing with pain as he raked a hand through his bed hair. This was something that happened often in the mornings since he had not been eating enough - or so a _certain_ guy says. He peered tentatively into the pale boy in the mirror. His eyes deeply marked with bags of late night workings and the groggy look of an alcoholic - something he despises personally from his long past. He sighed at the thought that no matter how many times he would awake to this dreadful sight, _this_ was what he looked like.

A gulp of water in the morning and several small bites a day was more than enough to power that small body of his - depleted of nutrients and as thin as a stick. He looks almost akin to a vampire of the night and a dead man in the day. .

He scoffed away at that thought and scurried along to the small kitchen to turn on the kettle. While he was waiting he turned to a cupboard above his head and pulled out a large jar. It was filled with assorted biscuits which _a certain_ guy threatened if he should ever forget to take a few a day, he should be prepared for a bad beating when he returned home. Sliding a hand reluctantly into the glassware, he took one distastefully and chomped quickly at it. Before he choked it back out he swallowed it down regretting thoroughly that it was flavourless to his senses. If only humans could escape the hells of rendering to their primitive instincts of eating he didn't have to go through this every day.

Rushing quickly back to his bedroom he threw out a pair of grey jeans and a yellow sweater from his closet. After a moment of changing he found himself back in the kitchen pouring himself a mug of black tea. The only thing he found agreeable that wasn't completely bland. He liked his tea strong and bitter, just like himself. He shuddered repulsively at the idea of eating sweets. Something he would hopefully never have to resort to when this world has come to an end and is surviving solely on those _things_ that made him feel nauseous.

Ja'far went over to a stool then plopped himself comfortably to sip away at his tea. His mind flashed over at the events that are about to happen today. He groaned at the idea of encountering those too-cheery people or those bright looking boards at school again. He never liked going to school but apparently a_ certain_ someone has urged him to either get an education or to commit completely to his night job, which he loathes. Let alone going to school, he couldn't stand how vivid the day looks when the sun is all out cursing people with sunburns. Sunburns - something he has to deal with since he was born with over-sensitive skin that doesn't cope with even the slightest of radiation. But now it was summer. The night was cool and the day was freakin' dead hot. The boy couldn't understand why people didn't just live in the desert if they enjoyed getting tans at the beach so much. Then acting regretful years later when they realise they're cursed with skin cancer. The boy rubbed at his temples in an attempt to drown away his puzzlement.

To his surprise, he couldn't believe that he had lost track of time and had almost tripped over his own shoelaces when he dashed to make a grab for his bag. After making sure that he had his beanie adjusted over his head, he locked the door to his home, then prepared for his day of insufferable torture.

* * *

According to his background and expertise in assassination, Ja'far disliked the very idea of attracting any attention. After thanking a million times for not being late he was already seeing the millions of students pouring through the corridors like fishes in a miniature pond. He cannot understand why humans prefer to gather like penguins huddling in the cold. Maybe it was to prevent predators from targeting them individually when they were alone. But, Ja'far failed to grasp the concept until his head knocked into something hard. Before he knew it, he was thrown backwards onto the ground and his world spun like a merry-go-round ride for a split second. Momentarily he wondered how he had managed to bump into someone after years of successful avoidance in all kinds of physical and unnecessary contact. He blinked up at the tall man that stood above him offering a helpful hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you alright?" The man asked apologetically, and the boy takes note of that wide grin of his that probably matched those golden eyes that glanced down too lively at his dull ones. "Here, let me help you." He was about to pull the boy up by the arm but Ja'far edged tentatively away from the other as though his hand had been coated in poison. The silver-haired boy scrambled to his feet and then brushed quickly at his clothes. He was suddenly conscious of the people around him staring and gaping at Ja'far and the other who had just been rejected_. Damn him_. _Now they're making me feel like the one who's at fault here_. After the adolescent's years of avoiding attention, this man just pops up and then makes a fool of him by grabbing the eyes of the entire school. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

After glaring at the befuddled man the boy turned on his heels and then pushed abruptly through the ring of attention. He pulled off his beanie and pressed a hand against his throbbing head again. Why did this have to happen today. He could already feel the heat reaching his senses. He managed to keep his composure up until now but was losing hope in this battle of appearances. Curse that man and his bright smile. The next time he sees him, he'll no doubt try to add him to his 'to-kill' list of victims.

Luckily for him, the class was quite empty despite how close the bell was about to ring. He strides over to his seat in the far corner by the window, not even bothered to take out a pen and paper. His mind was still pacing with the thoughts of that man. He then invents thirty new ways of torture as he impatiently waits for the bell to ring for lunch.

* * *

_Darn it! _Ja'far cursed as he passed a few girls giggling and talking excitedly to themselves within the corridors. It was finally lunch time and judging by the level of noise the boy found no peace to keep his mind straight. Three hours of school and yet another three for him to endure. Why were the students so unsettled today? If he knew the school was going to be this loud he should've just stayed at home and slept like the dead. Not to mention he went off with a bad start which left him feeling more irritated than ever.

Furrowing his eyebrows as he climbed the stairs that led to the roof, he prayed that he would at least get some peace for a while where no one would disturb. Ja'far personally liked being on the roof. Barely anyone knew of this place and he could spend his time listening to the wind and birds that perched on the fences with ease. His very own _paradise_. There was nothing more he could ask except for this one pleasure. To lose himself to nature and seemingly forget about his past and all the flaws about the world. After entering the area, he paced over to the fences. He closed his eyes and breathed the air deeply, which cleared all his senses and clouded thoughts from earlier. He tilted his head up to face the cloudless sky and gazed dreamily into the endless space of blue. If only he could reach up and touch it …

"So, there you were."

A voice came from behind snapping Ja'far back from his reverie. The boy turned around sharply, completely caught off guard as he did not notice the stranger's presence until he was standing a mere few metres away. The adolescent realised that it was the man from earlier. His smile grinning from ear to ear and his golden eyes dazzled under the sunlight as though the person he was having a conversation with had been no less than an old friend. But Ja'far realised he had no friends, so this man was either playing the mocking bird or trying to pick fun out of him.

"_You_…" Ja'far began, feeling a strange sensation of anger pooling from his stomach. He glared daggers at the man, barely noticing his fist clenched into a tight ball. The other was oblivious to the situation as he continued to smile smugly at his new company. "What are _you_ doing here?..." The boy questioned, his tone seething with coldness as though he was speaking to something despicable.

He quickly scanned the man carefully, noticing for signs of weakness - a skill he was taught in his early years of assassination. He had a tan complexion, around six foot tall, hooped earrings and no doubt a sturdy build. He seemed to be in his early twenties and was the type to be energetic. With that laid-back and oblivious composure probably it'll take a minute or so to kill this man if he acted quickly …

However, Ja'far gasped at the long ponytail of violet hair that suddenly swung swiftly into the air when a great gust of wind pushed it flying about. Mesmerized, he had never seen hair so lively and beautiful as this. Much to his despair his own hair stayed white for his entire lifetime - something he considered shameful and believed it to be abnormal, like he himself.

Out of nowhere as though he had heard the best joke in the world, Ja'far was caught by surprise when the man laughed so loud he was sure the entire school would've heard. The man's progression forward inclined the boy to move backward by instinct. There was no way the silver boy would allow himself to drop his guard, considering that this man was a threat to his privacy.

"Sorry, I was just taking a tour around the school and happened to come along this great place. Coincidentally, I also found you here. I'm Sinbad, by the way." The man answered in his casual tone, continuing to advance towards the latter. "Say, do you think you can show me around this place, I seem to get lost around new places often. What do you say, buddy?"

Ja'far cannot believe he was hearing this. How dare this man call him 'buddy' so easily as though they had been friends all along. This man is utterly and completely clueless as to what was going on. Does that_ idiot_ understand that he was an assassin and would hesitate at nothing to slice open a couple of throats _just_ 'cause he feels like it? Apparently not. He knows about nothing! Damn that purple-haired idiot! He could just be one of those perverted freaks who has a strange fetish of picking out the weak, alone and young to satisfy his revolting desires.

In the blink of an eye, Ja'far darted towards the older man. Confident that he was going to slam the heel of his feet against the nape of his target's neck, he was struck flabbergasted when his leg was held into the air. It took a moment for him to register that Sinbad had effortlessly caught his leg and was keeping him in check.

"Hey, hey. Now, that was close. If I hadn't stopped your leg, it certainly would've knocked me out." The man commented collectedly like he was taming a dog not to bite his master. He gazed down happily at the boy beneath him who was alarmed by his failed attempt of assassination for the first time. Ja'far scowled at the intimacy of physical contact and threw a quick punch only to be caught again by Sinbad's other hand. "Whoa! You're fast. Where on Earth did you learn how to fight like this anyway?" The man's grip was strong and ironic to his playful appearance, he was more experienced in fighting than the boy was. The boy struggled and fought hopelessly against the man's grasp. The corpses that he had killed were the only humans he had ever approached closely at a distance. Besides that, his previous encounter with anyone else who wasn't dead while being this close had been completely out of the question, let alone the person who was not killed by him was pinning him down like a doll. His face reddened as a wave of panic hit him and he fought like a rabbit kept at the mercy of a hunter.

"Let go of me…" Ja'far threatened abruptly. Not only annoyed by the fact he was caught red handed in his attempt at assassination, but he cannot believe how annoying and carefree this man was when someone was about to take his life.

"No." Sinbad persisted, still clinging onto the boy's limbs in mid-air.

"Let go of me, _pervert_…"

"And while you're about to launch another neck-breaking attack, my answer remains a solid 'no'."

"I repeat for the last time. Let go of _me…_"

"That's troubling then. Because as much as I'd like to release you, I guess it would hurt a lot if you landed a blow on me. Hmm. How about we make a deal then? I'll let go of you if you agree to take me around this place for a tour and _promise_ you won't attack me for now?"

"No… I will not agree to anything a man like you come up with."

"Well, it's either the deal that's gonna be formed or we'll stay in this position for the next couple of hours. You decide."

"…"

"We've got all day long~"

"…Fine!"

Ja'far jerked his hand and leg back, rubbing the areas of contact in disgust as he glowered at the man. Thankful that the intimacy was gone and now had his bubble of privacy back. Well, not exactly. He still could not believe this man had touched him so easily. _Humph, he was apparently saved by his expertise in countering my attacks. If not for that, he'd be wishing he were dead_.

Sinbad stood intrigued at his new companion and waited patiently for his 'buddy' to straighten out. He watched as Ja'far acted like a stray cat, brushing away the invisible traces of dust and found it humorous how the boy resembled something adorable. Though he dares not to say a word, afraid that the boy may start lashing out again.

"So," The violet-haired man began, combing a hand smoothly through his hair that fell down his shoulders, "you still haven't introduced yourself yet. Mind telling me your name?" He watched intently at the boy for any sudden reaction. But Ja'far remained quiet and kept his eyes glued to the ground. Sinbad cocked his head to the side in confusion. He noticed the eyes of the boy were completely covered by his bangs. Was he perhaps sulking? "A-are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?" Sinbad enquired, suddenly worried that he had injured the poor boy when they were in the middle of their conflict. He was about to reach an arm over to the adolescent's shoulder but the boy rushed to the exit without a word. To the man's surprise, he at first thought the boy had held a tantrum and was giving him the silent treatment. But he was proven wrong when he spotted the soft shade of redness that coloured Ja'far's cheeks.

"S-shut up! You're so irritating!"

* * *

_Damn it!_ Ja'far couldn't believe this man was following him everywhere! And he meant _literally_ everywhere. He was chased down the halls, gardens and in the cafeteria. Much to his disbelief, he was still disturbed by the fact that the latter had tailed him to the washroom, where the assassin had been forced to escape through a tiny window and out into the sports fields where the students were practising long jump. A boy who had apparently sprung across the running lane had fallen face flat into the sand pit the moment he spotted Ja'far squeezing through the hole - much too small for his size. Flustered by his strange entrance the silver boy scurried out of sight, cursing as he bumped into the wall a few times, completely out of embarrassment. He was frustrated that couldn't get a second of peace since his unexpected encounter on the roof. Who knew a human could get this persistent? The boy turned a sharp corner down the empty corridor and leapt down a flight of stairs, carefully watching behind his back for any signs of being followed. He peered down into the other direction of the corridor and wondered if the man had still been waiting for him in the washroom. The boy heaved a sigh and would only prayed if this were true. Thankful that he had finally lost Sinbad.

Without a second thought Ja'far figured that it was time to go home; even though it was still lunchtime. The boy just couldn't bear to see that man for another second at the moment. Not when the heat was getting to him and because talking and being around people wasn't his thing. He preferred solitude over crowds of strangers. The feeling of being around other people who were too close made him insecure and flustering._ Solitude keeps your head straight as an assassin and friends are a distraction that will waver your intents_. That's what the superiors taught him in his early days of childhood.

After picking up his belongings, he crept out the window, objecting to the idea of catching the attention of those noisy crowds if he leaves through the main entrance. As he climbs the gate, for a split second his eye catches the sight of purple behind one of the high windows in the main building of the school. As he lands, he squints to find the hint of purple again by the window, but is dismayed to find nothing. Frowning, he dismisses the thought, believing that his hallucination from the heat was making that Sinbad guy appear everywhere.

Or so he believed…

* * *

**Please review for more chapters and let me know how you think of my first fanfiction on Sinbad x Ja'far! **

**All comments are appreciated. And thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
